Description: The core has three overall goals: 1) to facilitate the development of research projects to identify and study the ethical, social, and policy questions that are raised by clinical or public health use of ecogenetic research findings, especially in relation to high frequency, low penetrance genetic polymorphisms; 2) to develop and implement education strategies and materials that address the ethical, legal, social, and policy implications of ecogenetic research for several target audiences, including graduate students, CEEH investigators and trainees, health professionals, and community groups; and 3) to provide a service to other Center investigators by maintaining the existing CEEH "Registry for the Study of Genetic and Environmental Risk Factors" and by providing consultation to Center Investigators by Environmental Risk Factors" and by providing consultation to Center investigators on ethical, legal, and policy issues, including informed consent, for genetic studies involving human subjects.